


Team (friends, family)

by Anonymous



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hongjoong has a daddy kink i said what i said, Lots of Crying, M/M, Other, happy ending of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22214965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "He's so distant lately..."Silence. No, quiet whispers."You're such a good friend, Sani"Yeosang felt a sharp pain in his chest, the hold on the now empty glass weakening, it fell and shattered on the floor a couple of seconds later.His vision blurred and he couldn't do much except cry.OrI was bored so I wrote about the woosansang lil fight.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 9
Kudos: 131
Collections: Anonymous





	Team (friends, family)

**Author's Note:**

> We'll never know what really happened between Wooyoung, San and Yeosang and how exactly seongjoong helped them BUT HERE'S A LIL STORY BECAUSE I WAS BORED.
> 
> Enjoy maybe? If this isn't too bad?

Hongjoong felt as if he should be ashamed for not noticing earlier.

How Yeosang would tense and glare when Wooyoung made himself comfortable in San's arms. How San's eyes would fall if Wooyoung decided to instead cling to Yeosang's arm as he let out his full blown, hyena like laughter. A pout would be plastered on San's lips for the rest of the day.

But, more importantly, Hongjoong didn't know how the failed to notice Wooyoung's glassy eyes as two of his friends glared at each other, how awkward everything became when they were all eating at the table and Wooyoung was forced to choose between Yeosang and San as they would silently agree to not to talk to each other.

Hongjoong didn't know how he completely, blatantly fucking ignored Wooyoung's pain. Because the boy was a fucking ray of sunshine, who was trapped between a sharp blade and a wall, forced to go to one of his closest friends knowing that other beloved friend of his would feel bad because of it.

And, truth was, Hongjoong would've probably kept ignoring this fact for a while longer, too into his own head, worrying about leader stuff, worrying about lyrics and melodies he knew would never make it into an album, worrying about Seonghwa finding out about Hongjoong's little (read: fucking huge) crush on him. Life was hard and Hongjoong couldn't be blamed for feeling relieved when he commented the issue to Seonghwa and the older just stared at him for a while.

"I...did not notice" mumbled the older, guilt and sadness visible on his expression "I'm sorry, I should've noticed earlier, maybe I could've-"

"Please, save the self deprecating speech for when we really need It- which, by the way, will never happen- and, you know...you're not the only parent-friend in here. I failed to notice and that's on me as the official dad friend"

Seonghwa frowned, the corners of his mouth going down as a huge pout took over his pink lips.

"I'm still sorry to put this burden on you. I'm the oldest in this household, I'm the official mom friend-"

Hongjoong rolled his eyes, parting his lips to let out a dramatic sigh "let's just try to fix this, okay?"

Seonghwa was quick to nod "okay, first of all, don't we have a free day next week? Only three hours of practice in the morning, right?"

Hongjoong hummed, putting a hand under his chin "yes, saturday. Should we-"

"Have Mingi, Yunho and Jongho out of the dorms in case things get heated? Absolutely"

God, Hongjoong hated when people interrupted him but that was exactly what he was going to suggest. Hongjoong absolutely loved how Seonghwa knew exactly what he would say.

"Okay, now, any plan?"

"Good cop bad cop routine?"

"Nah, I'm always way too harsh. Someone will end up crying and that's not our goal"

Seonghwa hummed and his frown deepened, his lips forming yet another adorable pout as he seemed to evaluate their options.

"What if I pay more attention to them, maybe I could figure out whatever the kids have going on, and then I snitch on you so it's easier for you to solve the problem"

Seonghwa whined and punched Hongjoong lightly on his arm "yeah, asshole, because I'm the only parent-friend in this house capable of solving problems that involve the kids'-"

"Okay, ow! That hurt! AND I'm just saying you should be the one to do the talking because I always end up making someone cry! We donâ€™t want that now, or do we?"

"Of course we don't...I'm sorry, I know I'm better with words than you and that I don't scare the kids away-"

"Hey! Don't make me sound like a monster!" Whispered-yelled Hongjoong, failing to notice Seonghwa's teasing tone.

Seonghwa fixed him with an incredulous look before he made that...thing, where, apparently, the muscles of his face couldn't decide if they should shift into a pained expression or one of joy. Hongjoong only got a glimpse of it, as Seonghwa covered his face, letting out hiccups of laughter.

Hongjoong thought that, if Seonghwa didn't stop being so precious, he would have no option but to put him in his pocket where Hongjoong could protect him forever.

"I was joking" said Seonghwa, a little breathless "You're not a monster and the kids almost always end up crying because of how honest you are. Honesty isn't a bad thing. You're also strict, which isn't a bad thing either"

"Should I take that as a compliment?"

Seonghwa smiled and nodded "you totally should. Though, please don't be brutally honest or too strict-"

"I remember. The kids are humans, as me and you and our neighbors, they have feelings- we have feelings and in order to be the best leader I can be, I have to consider the kids' feelings" said Hongjoong, remembering Seonghwa's words from long, long ago.

"Yes, empathy is important, Hongjoong. You must also consider your own feelings" reminded Seonghwa in a quiet and soft whisper. He paused for a moment "it's okay if I do most of the talking, I don't mind. Just know that the kids respect you more than anyone else in this house. If they're gonna listen to anyone, that's you"

Hongjoong sighed "you didn't have to go all soft on me, you know"

Hongjoong tried, tried really hard to not to make heart eyes at the other. He didn't know if he was succeeding or was staring at Seonghwa like he wanted to eat him alive.

"I'm just stating facts here, captain. So next saturday, we fix this shit show and live all happy and eating my favorite chocolate!"

Seonghwa cheered quietly, arms flying everywhere and he looked so adorable and-

Captain. He had called Hongjoong captain.

And damn if it didn't do weird things to his heart.

Seonghwa returned to his bed, ready to get a few hours of wonderful sleep. Hongjoong found himself already missing the other's presence.

"Good night, Joong-ah"

_Good night, love of my life-_

"Good night, Hwa"

-

As life would have it, they never discussed the issue that one free day they had.

Things blew up much earlier.

They were all exhausted after a hours of practicing, recording and the mini fanmeeting they had later in the day. They took turns in the shower and Hongjoong was ready to relax and not worry about where they had to go the next day, until-

Yeah, that was definitely a glass shattering and then- screams.

Hongjoong didn't even bother to put a shirt on, just bolted out of his room, heart racing as the screams and cries continued. They were coming from the kitchen.

"Don't touch me! You said it yourself, he's your best friend!"

Yeosang. And he was crying.

"I didn't say that! Of course you're my best friend!"

"W-what? You said-"

San stopped talking, going as stiff as a board and sitting straight on his chair, as Hongjoong entered the kitchen, just in time to see Wooyoung grab his head as he too cried.

"Why wouldn't you two accept that the two of you are my friends? Why must I choose a side? I can't do this anymore!"

Hongjoong approached his friend, pulling him into a tight hug. From the corner of his eye he saw Seonghwa pat San's head, letting him hug his waist and sob into his navel while Yeosang cried with his face buried in Seonghwa's neck.

"I can't do this, I can't do this anymore...!" Whispered Wooyoung against Hongjoong's clavicle "I want- I love them but-"

Hongjoong shushed him gently, running a comforting hand up and down Wooyoung's back "calm down, okay? We'll talk and solve the problem but you need to calm down first"

Wooyoung mumbled something under his breath as he continued to shake and cry, Hongjoong figured it didn't really matter. He just had to embrace his friend until he stopped crying so intensely and they could have a proper conversation.

Hongjoong didn't know exactly for how long he just stood there, shirtless and with his arms full of crying boy, glancing at Seonghwa every couple of minutes to make sure he still was there with the other kids.

Seonghwa found his eyes and gestured down at Yeosang. Hongjoong looked at the boy and found that he wasn't crying anymore, just sniffling. He stared down at San, who still hugging Seonghwa's waist tightly but wasn't dampening the elderâ€™s clothes with snot and tears, he was just simply pressing his face to Seonghwa's stomach.

Hongjoong finally understood what Seonghwa meant with the looks he was giving him.

_They're ready to talk. They've calmed down._

Hongjoong nodded once and slowly pulled away, cupping Wooyoung's cheeks.

"Let's talk, yeah?" He took Wooyoung's hand, guiding them to sit in front of San.

Wooyoung sat down obediently but didn't look up, as if he may cry again if he saw the people in front of him. Seonghwa coaxed Yeosang to sit, gently took San's arms off his waist and sat between them, letting Yeosang rest his head on his shoulder.

"Okay, now. We need you guys to tell us exactly what happened" gently said Seonghwa.

Yeosang straightened up with a huff and dried his face before speaking "I- I was going to leave the glass on the sink and I heard Wooyoung- he was saying I- I'm distant lately and that San is such a good friend and-"

He sobbed again, covering his face and like a bunch of real babies, the other two started to cry with him.

Hongjoong sighed, glancing at Seonghwa for answers, for the older to give him a clue or something. Seonghwa looked as lost as him.

"But you are..." whispered Wooyoung, not looking up "distant, I mean. Every time I- I want to go out with you or play a game you- you say you're not in the mood! What am I supposed to-"

"I'm not in the mood because you're always with San now! Where do I stand when all you do is talk to San and- I get it, okay? I'm such an asshole for feeling jealous and San, he-" Yeosang rubbed his face carelessly "he's such a good boy. I'm jealous because I'm rotting inside and San is always so nice and sweet and-"

"Yeosang-" Seonghwa started but was quickly interrupted.

"No, I get it. Wooyoung is a good friend, he's nice and soft and fluffy and San is just the same and I- I'm just here wondering if I'm that bad of a person for- for my best friend to go away and find other best friend-"

"Stop that, right now" fiercely hissed Seonghwa, surprising everyone in the room "you're not a bad person for feeling a little jealous. It shows that you care. I can assure you that nobody in this room thinks you're a bad person-"

"Or in this room, for that matter!" Someone -Mingi, Hongjoong believed- screamed from the living room.

"Now, I need you to understand that you and Wooyoung are still best friends, I need you to understand that San can be your or Wooyoung's best friend too-"

"Hell, Yeosang, you could have two best friends! Isn't that the coolest thing ever?"

Seonghwa nodded at Hongjoong's words, agreeing "yes, it's true that you and Wooyoung have known each other for longer but that doesn't mean San can't be your best friend. Of course how long your friendship has lasted is meaningful but...don't you think it would be awesome to have many friends? Wouldn't be so cool to have two best friends?"

Seonghwa's gentle words were met with silence, Yeosang cleaned his face and slowly looked up at the older.

"I- I think so" whispered Yeosang.

Hongjoong saw San open his mouth to say something and then immediately shut it, as if he was stopping himself from speaking.

"Hey, Sani, come on...I know you want to say something" Hongjoong said, trying to sound as gentle as he could.

"I still feel bad..." spoke San for the first time, voice a little rough from all the crying "I think- I think Yeosang is so lucky to have met Wooyoung before any of us and- and I think Wooyoung is lucky to have Yeosang too. He's is always so calm yet funny, he's a really good dancer too! I always felt as if I was a huge wall between them. I wanted to be Wooyoung's friend but I didn't want to hurt Yeosang and- I thought he _hated_ me!" the last part was yelled into Seonghwa's shoulder and then San continued to cry quietly.

"I don't hate you, Sani...I was just- jealous because- because you're really nice and- a better best friend to Wooyoung than me!"

Yeosang let out a whimper as he leaned into Seonghwa's free shoulder and sobbed loudly.

Wooyoung seemed to finally break, throwing himself at Yeosang, latching onto his back as he cried.

"You're my best friend, Sangie but- but San is too! Please stop saying all that bad stuff about yourself!"

Seonghwa glanced at Hongjoong. He looked tired but a single glance at his friends told Hongjoong that they couldn't go to bed without really solving the problem.

"Boys, stop crying. I need the three of you to stop crying like a bunch of babies and talk this out" Hongjoong paused, feeling Seonghwa's eyes on him "it's obvious that you don't hate each other's guts and that the three of you are the best kids we could ever ask for-"

Yeosang suddenly moved, taking a hold of San's hand, squeezing it tightly.

"-and that you all are best friends material, honestly...please let's fix this, okay? Let's all apologize to each other, come on"

San nodded and took a couple of shaky breaths "I'm sorry, Yeosang. I hope you- you don't hate me and- I'm sorry Wooyoung"

"No, I'm sorry! I shouldn't have been such an asshole to you and Wooyoung. I'm sorry!"

Yeosang's sobs were loud and raw. Hongjoong's throat hurt by just hearing them.

San reached over Seonghwa and gripped Yeosang's arm tightly, as to offer some kind of assurance and silent comfort.

"I'm sorry too!" said Wooyoung against Yeosang's back "please let's all be friends and- don't get mad at each other, okay? Please!"

Seonghwa suddenly stood up, taking San and Yeosang's arms to make them stand up too. Hongjoong helped Wooyoung as the boy didn't let go of Yeosang.

"Can the three of you hug? Like the good friends you are?" Gently asked Seonghwa, pulling Yeosang and San closer to one another.

"Can- can I hug you?" Asked San in the tiniest voice, inching closer to Yeosang.

Yeosang closed the gap between their bodies, dragging Wooyoung with him and was soon sandwiched between two sobbing boys.

Hongjoong let himself sigh in relief, he felt drained just from seeing his friends like that. Crying, suffering, in so much pain.

Luckily, it seemed that they were already good. It was evident that they never truly hated each other in the first place.

After a while, the boys let go of each other to let Seonghwa clean their faces and kiss their foreheads like the great mom friend he was.

"I'm so proud of you guys but please, come to us next time you have a problem, yeah? We can offer hugs and kisses-"

"And lots of scolding" said Hongjoong as he stood up to walk to the others "we're pretty good at listening, though. Mom's right, please come to us"

Hongjoong laughed when Seonghwa punched his arm, making the others chuckle and giggle.

"Is everything okay, then? Is there something you want to say? I think this is the perfect moment to say it" Seonghwa smiled nervously while looking at their friends.

Hongjoong hummed appreciatively, looking at the three boys in front of him.

"I- now we can practice together, right?" hesitantly asked Wooyoung, looking at San and Yeosang expectantly.

San laughed a little but nodded "of course!"

"Yeah, we can!" Immediately agreed Yeosang, finally showing a big smile.

Seonghwa put a hand on his chest and cooed "the three of you, let me kiss and cuddle you right now! You're the cutest!"

The three boys squirmed and grimaced at Seonghwa's kisses, but none pushing him away or telling him to stop. Hongjoong joined Seonghwa on providing affection to their friends and started to pat their backs and shoulders.

"Is everything okay? Can we get in now?" Said Yunho, standing in the kitchen's door, Jongho and Mingi behind him.

Hongjoong nodded, gesturing for them to come closer.

The first thing Yunho did was hug Hongjoong, pressing him against his chest "I'm really sorry, hyung! I knew how Yeosang felt but I couldn't say anything! I promised to not to!"

And, please, he sounded so devastated, so ashamed that Hongjoong couldn't do much except pat Yunho's back gently "hey, it's okay, you huge puppy. You promised, you were being nothing but a good friend. I'm not mad"

"Oh, okay! I'm glad! We should have a movie night!" Yunho beamed, finally letting Hongjoong go.

Everyone cheered and Yunho was the one to drag them all to the living room, yelling about cuddling in the couch. Hongjoong stayed back in the kitchen, planning on calling their manager to clear at least the morning of the next day. He felt as if he should let the boys relax and rest for as long as they could.

Hongjoong almost let his phone fall off his hands when Seonghwa put his chin on his shoulder, a small smile on his lips "come on, it's not the same without you"

"Uh, yeah, in a minute. I'll just explain everything to our manager and then beg for at least a few hours free tomorrow morning. The kids need to rest"

"I agree...you know, you did a good job back there"

Hongjoong scoffed " _you_ did a great job, I just sat there and tried to not to be too rude for the kids' sake"

"Your presence is enough and you comforted Wooyoungie so well, I'm proud of you, Joong-ah"

Hongjoong could feel his cheeks burn at Seonghwa's words "I'm proud of me, too...you know I'm not so good when they start crying"

Seonghwa huffed a laugh, hot air making contact with the bare skin of Hongjoong's shoulder. Hongjoong was reminded of the fact that he was shirtless. With his damn crush close, bodies almost pressed together.

"Go watch the kids, Hwa. I'll go in a minute. Promise."

"Okay" sang Seonghwa, dragging the 'a' "but first, good job, dad!" He said, rising his open palm.

"Good job, mom"

Hongjoong smiled despite how utterly wrecked he felt and clashed his palm against Seonghwa's.

Every time they solved a problem in the dorms, they would call each other 'dad' and 'mom' and high five. All in a good natured, friendly and teasing way.

As Hongjoong's crush grew, he was finding it increasingly difficult to keep thinking of this little habit as just a friendly game.

"Okay, I'll go now. I hope manager hyung has mercy on us"

"Me too, Hwa"

The older left the kitchen and Hongjoong released a breath he didn't know he was holding, leaning on the countertop for support as he felt his knees go weak at the thought of Seonghwa calling him, of all things, _dadd-_

"Nope, I'll stop right there-" he mumbled to himself.

Hongjoong tried to collect himself enough to explain their situation to their manager without embarrassing himself in the process and successfully got them the morning free, with practice from 12 pm to 3 pm and then vocal lessons for the rest of the day.

Then he jogged to his room and put on a shirt he was pretty sure belonged to Mingi and went to the living room, sitting on the armrest of the couch. There were six boys cuddling in there and no room for Hongjoong.

He looked at all the kids and smiled fondly, telling Jongho to play the movie. They were watching moana tonight.

If he looked over Yunho's head, he could see Seonghwa sitting in the opposite armrest of the couch, smiling, glad that the kids were finally okay.

Seonghwa's eyes found Hongjoong's and the older reached a hand over the kids' heads. Hongjoong did not hesitate to take it, interlocking their fingers.

Hongjoong was smiling so wide his cheeks hurt but he didn't want to stop.

Hongjoong didn't want to stop feeling this intense love for his team, his friends, his family.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [pictures in my head, of all the promises you made](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22431916) by [cosmic97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic97/pseuds/cosmic97)




End file.
